


A helping hand, (or the tale of why no one is allowed to shower together on the Bus.)

by Singasongandneverstop



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Chocolate sauce that might have gotten in weird places, F/M, I apologize in advance, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skyeward - Freeform, Skyeward Smut Fest 2016, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 19:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singasongandneverstop/pseuds/Singasongandneverstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye tries to clean herself off after making a cake with Simmons, and Ward decides to "help". Things never go as planned in small shower cubicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A helping hand, (or the tale of why no one is allowed to shower together on the Bus.)

**Author's Note:**

> My story for the 3rd week of Skyeward Smut Fest!   
> Prompt: Craving.

Grant can’t quite take his eyes of Skye as he watches her lick the chocolate sauce off her fingertips. His breath positively hitches as he hears a soft moan of pleasure escape her lips, and he has to turn away as Simmons enters the small kitchen. They’re preparing a cake for Fitz’s birthday, and doing so while May is keeping him busy down in the lab, is a little more difficult than what Grant had anticipated.

“You know, I could pretty much bathe in this stuff, and I wouldn’t ever complain again.” His mind goes into overdrive as he hears Skye’s words, and his brain is telling him to get the fuck out of there before he reveals too much to the ladies. The mental image of a naked Skye covered with chocolate sauce is enough to send him reeling, and he slips away from the kitchen in order to process this thought alone. His cock is already half-hard, and he takes a deep breath to calm himself before he goes down to the small training area in the cargo load.

He’s already worked up something of a sweat when he hears Skye come down the stairs, cursing and muttering to herself. His eyes widens as he sees that she’s covered in chocolate, and his breath hitches as their eyes meet. “I’m never making a cake with Simmons again!” He hears her mutter as she walks off to the shower, and he decides to follow her after a moment.

Skye is in the process of cleaning off when she hears the door to the bathroom open, and then sees Grant standing there. “Are you okay?” Grant stiffens for a moment. “I’m fine. Just thought I’d help you get cleaned up.” Skye raises an eyebrow. “Help me get cleaned up?”

He stops for a moment, then leans in and kisses her. Skye kisses him back for a moment, before she pulls away and starts laughing. ”Did you come down here to help me, or because I’m covered in chocolate?” Grant can’t help but grin at that. “Because you covered in chocolate might be the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.”  
Skye laughs again, and has to pause for a moment to compose herself. “That’s a first.” She grins and takes his hand, pulling him to her. She kisses him, and can’t stop smiling as she does so. Laughter is bubbling in her chest, but moans are slipping past her lips as Grant kisses down her neck. He’s also lapping at the chocolate-covered skin, and the sensation ignites sparks within her. “Grant…”  
Grant moves down her neck towards her breasts, easily removing her stained shirt and her bra. He picks her up and wraps her legs around his waist as they move to the shower. Once they’re in the small shower cubicle, Skye swiftly removes her jeans and tosses them away. Her hands are still covered with the sticky substance as she promptly tears off Ward’s t-shirt and tosses it away from where they stand.

“You know, if we keep doing this, we’re probably gonna be glued together at one point.” Grant says, slightly out of breath as he pulls her closer to him, and sees how they’re both now smudged in chocolate sauce. Skye laughs. “I won’t protest against it now.”  
Grant smiles against her lips as he kisses her deeply, then slowly pulls down her panties and kicks them away, without breaking contact. He strips out of his remaining clothes without a word, noting how Skye doesn’t take her eyes off him. No matter how many times he’s seen her naked, she still manages to take his breath away. He moans against her lips as she kisses him, and then he enters her, hearing the fluttering gasp leave her lips and reverberate against his own.

“Oh, fuck!” Skye gasps and buries her face in his neck as he thrusts into her, grazing her sweet spot. Her fingers tangle in his hair and she pulls his head back, claiming his lips in a passionate kiss. Her free hand is on Ward’s back, her nails digging into the soft skin of his shoulder. She can do nothing but moan as Ward thrusts against her sweet spot, and she fears that if she digs her nails any deeper now, she’ll tear the skin off his back.

Grant breaks the kiss when he has to breathe, and then proceeds to leave kisses down her neck, letting his teeth grace against the point where her shoulder and neck merges. His grip on her tightens, and he lets a hand between them, his fingers moving slowly over her clit, and when Skye tightens around him for a moment, it’s almost enough to make him come then and there.

His thrusts quicken, and he’s rubbing her clit in synch with the movement of his hips. Skye is moaning unintelligible words into his skin, and he knows neither of them is going to last long. He can feel Skye’s slick walls tremble around him, and Grant wants nothing more than to come inside her. 

Skye is moving into Ward’s every touch, and she knows it won’t take long for her to come. She claims Ward’s lips in a heated kiss, deepening it as his thrusts grow more frantic, searching for release. Hers come before she’s almost even aware of it, and she gaps into his mouth as she clenches around him, her senses now in an absolute frenzy. “WARD!”

Grant can’t stop the moan that escapes his lips when Skye clenches down on him. He comes inside her with a deep moan, and trembles as his senses are overwhelmed with the pleasure he loves sharing with her. After a silent moment as they both descend from their high, he smiles at her. “I…” He’s so breathless that he can’t say anything for a moment, and then he hears Skye laugh. “We really need to shower and get upstairs, or everyone is gonna kill us.”

 

They make their way upstairs, and are mingling with the others when they notice May has gone off. The resulting roar from the shower they just left, resonates through the plane and a few days after that, Coulson enforces a one-man shower policy.


End file.
